


袋鼠

by itakethebottom



Category: The Young Pope (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Trauma, Fantasy Sex, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itakethebottom/pseuds/itakethebottom
Summary: 伯纳多，你不是这高顶教堂的铰链，你是我的窄门。
Relationships: Lenny Belardo/Bernardo Gutiérrez
Kudos: 13





	袋鼠

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写这种宗教涉及，我觉得我踩了不只一条雷线，对不起对不起。复建写文太混乱了完全不知道自己在讲什么。但大概是一场hurt/comfort的互相救赎, 以及一点关于爱人的幼稚的讨论。pope这个剧对我来说意义非常, 这两个人物都是非常打动我的, 虽然把他们写成这个样子但我还是想表达一下致谢。  
> ps：summary里的台词改编自原句s1e9 Cardinal Michael Spencer对Lenny说的话：you are not the hinge but the door.

_－你从什么时候开始信仰主的？_

_－从他第一次原谅我时起。_

_于是信仰始于一场罪行。_

_－他一次原谅你又是什么时候？_

_－我对他说‘我爱你’, 他原谅了我。_

“我幻想跟袋鼠做爱。”

红衣主教古铁雷斯展开庇护十三世自梵蒂冈寄来的折信，未见抬首的致意，入眼便是圣父一手流畅漂亮的花体：他说他想跟袋鼠做爱。古铁雷斯脑子里立刻出现了那只上臂强壮的生物的剪影，宿醉的头痛更严重了一些。

“当然是在梦里，主教大人。其实我并不确定是不是它，在梦里，我并没有机会问明它的身份，也没有看清它的脸。它也没有与我交谈，至少没有言语上的交谈。我自认我听懂的它的部分嘶吼只是一些做爱程序里必须要的奉承，就像人类和人类、或者袋鼠和袋鼠做爱的时候一样——你总是需要在某个时间点向对方表达认可或者鼓励——我想当袋鼠跟人做爱的场景里，这样的传统也不该被摒弃。所以我回应了它，我说：‘谢谢，你也是。’”

“那天早上醒来的时候我首先做了祷告。国务卿与我会面时我传了你，而后他用一种很惊恐的表情告诉我，你不在这里，不在梵蒂冈，不在罗马，不在欧洲。你不在我的是身边，我不能立刻在办公室里见到你，于是他建议我，可以与你进行视频通话，我按了桌下的按钮。他还没有转过弯来。但我想你可以。他表现得好像我失去了记忆，忘记是我将你派遣到遥远的另一半球的事实。这也太扯淡了。你明白的，那天早上的那个时刻，我并非是想要立刻见到你，我只是需要说出来，说给什么人都行——哪怕是国务卿——我要让人知道：我想见你。说出这句话本身才是我的愿望。你并不是。”

古铁雷斯右手摸到床头的酒瓶，虎口卡住短颈，用拇指根部弹开瓶塞。他垂头将最后几个字念出了声音：“你并不是。”这还真是令人宽慰，古铁雷斯想，毕竟你的愿望是跟袋鼠做爱。而他不是一只袋鼠。

“…尽管你的回信维持一贯的‘精简’，”圣父大人在这一节表现得过于客气了，古铁雷斯想，‘精简’的意思是他至今发还给梵蒂冈6封空白的信封。如同他眼前所见的宏大又琐碎的一切，皇后区的夜晚吵闹非常，他却不由自主地以上帝的视角俯身下望，一切的答案只是沉默。古铁雷斯站起身来，他没有穿着上衣，于是摇晃的酒瓶里溅出来的几滴落在他的腰腹上，主教大人站在窗前，手里还捏着来自圣城的那封短信，教宗继续写到：“但我们仍旧期待你的回信。”他使用了‘我们’的称呼，古铁雷斯实在没忍住笑出来：而你甚至还记得你是教宗。

古铁雷斯坐在书桌前，把杂乱的垃圾堆到一边，划出一小片勉强平坦的空间，准备写回信。按照他习以为常的流程，回信所需的时间非常短暂——因为他无话可说，从来都只有一行署名。

但主教大人沉默地坐了一会，却没有一如往常将他熟稔的沉默落诸笔端。他提笔回应来自远方的圣子的梦境的告解。

“会疼吗？”红衣主教好奇地问。

我幻想跟袋鼠做爱。莱尼独自坐在花园里，身穿白衣服的修女在他身后的灌木丛种修剪花枝，她们的动作轻柔又连贯，仿佛旁逸斜出的并非枝条，而是吹面的琐碎的风。莱尼点起一支烟。

那只远道而来的‘礼物’拥有过分强壮的上肢，硕大的头颅上是那双似乎总在落泪的眼睛。莱尼曾经短暂地、短暂地用微微打颤的手指触摸过它的耳尖，那时他怕极了。玛丽修女在他身后小声惊呼。真是一位圣人，货真价实的圣人。

莱尼那时的目光落在袋鼠的前肢上，真是强壮的生物，他暗自想道。

因此，理所当然地，他幻想跟袋鼠做爱：它将粗暴地攀住自己赤裸的肩背，过分健壮的前胸压倒在他的背部，把他按在花园中央的喷泉池沿，汩汩流出的泉水跳跃着打湿他的发际、眼眶、面颊、脖颈，湿漉漉地流满他的半身。野兽用它的前肢近乎粗暴地按住他的腰，他能感觉到肋骨包裹里的器官被强大的力道逼迫地变形，化成浓稠的血游走在全身。野兽毫无怜惜地进入他身体，他献给上帝的身体，他圣洁的、优美的、残缺的、罪恶的身体。他不得不把头彻底埋进水中，水流灌进他的口鼻和眼眶，窒息感随即吞没了他，而后飞快地剥夺了他的感官。他便不必看见自己倒映在水中的英俊的面容，不必听见自己被动物侵犯发出的呜咽，不必回应来自他的质问，不必面对他的叹息。

可是如果不是他，莱尼想，如果那时不是该死的八卦的上帝在那儿，好整以暇地望着这场媾和，自己或许也不会那么烦躁。如果是另一个人呢？如果是那个人站在这里，居高临下地看着他圣父沉溺于一场宏大的原罪里，又会作何反应呢？莱尼想：我总该问一问。如同穷尽想象力的肮脏的梦境一般，好奇并非罪孽，他总是想知道答案。

红衣主教背光站在他的面前，金发的教宗从水中抬起头来，对上的却是同样一双湿漉漉的蓝色眼睛。

“会疼吗？”伯纳多古铁雷斯轻声发问。

“剜心刺骨一般，主教。”莱尼回答：“毕竟，这可是我的梦啊。”

红衣主教古铁雷斯从美国回来的第二天，教宗在花园里召见了他。主教表现得有些心事重重，年轻的教宗把洗涤干净的白色长袜一只一只地挂起晾晒，然后用一种很家常的口吻邀请古铁雷斯做他的私人秘书。

古铁雷斯环抱竹筐的手臂打了个颤：“我不想，圣父。”

他觉得自己现在却是就是在做他的私人秘书，准确地说是私人家务秘书，负责在圣父晾衣服的时候跟在后面递上夹子——这是份很要紧的工作，古铁雷斯一直怀疑自己能否胜任。很高兴你问了，因为我真的不想干了。

教宗却好像没有听懂他生硬的拒绝。

“你为什么不回我的信？” 他忽然转换话题的时候古铁雷斯愣了一下，教宗表现地就像自己刚刚的无礼、甚至于先前他的邀约都只发生在他的幻觉里一样。他的语气太过平淡，甚至让人怀疑这是否确为一个问句。“你从美国寄回13张空白信纸，伯纳多。”

“我的工作那时进行得…并不顺利，圣父。” 调查没有进展，他自然无可奉告。“我沉浸在自己的恐惧之中，在美国，在库尔特身边，那种恐惧被饲养，变得…很吵闹。” 古铁雷斯看着莱尼的侧脸，金发的教宗脸上带着淡淡的微笑，古铁雷斯微微眯起眼睛，咫尺之距的脸庞简化成几笔潦草的线条。“那时我无法停止怨恨你，圣父，为什么要将我置于那样的境地。”

“我感激你的诚实，伯纳多。像我说的，在所有人里，只有你看到真相的价值——它们那样珍贵，以至于凡人都见其便绕路而行。” 教宗回过身来，双手合拢垂在胸前，他看向古铁雷斯的时候脸上依旧是那种恰到好处的微笑，同时在阳光的逼迫下微微弯起眼睛。古铁雷斯看了他一眼，似乎被刺痛了一样，很快低下头去。“所以我从不怀疑，我做了正确的决定：派遣你去处理库尔特的罪案，你是最合适的人选。即便你因此怨恨我，我也相信你会理解我的用心，正如我相信你会成功将库尔特带回梵蒂冈接受审判一样——因为我相信你，伯纳多，这就是我的理由。”

“就跟今天一样是吗，你要我做你的私人秘书，圣父，也是因为你相信我，对吗？” 古铁雷斯变得有些烦躁，他低下头，用脚尖挖开湿软的草皮。

“没错，因为我相信你的能力，你也应该相信自己的——”

“这跟我的能力无关！”古铁雷斯爆发出怒气。他抬起头用愤怒的双眼直视教宗，似乎想从对方的脸上拷问出谎言的罪行，但圣父只是平静地回望着他。

“你从美国回来以后，变得不一样了，”教宗轻柔地说：“你把恐惧转化成愤怒，这很好。”

“我的恐惧,” 古铁雷斯喃喃自语，“我的愤怒。”这一点都不好。他湿润的双眼变得干燥，却没有盛住一丁点儿慷慨的阳光。主教从未感受到如此强烈的怨恨，而这怨恨的源头此刻就站在他的面前，他不由觉得这一切实在荒唐到太过难以忍受。“这才是原因所在，圣父，不是关于我的能力，是关于我的恐惧，对吗？你所在意的恰恰是我的恐惧。你所想要利用的也是我的恐惧。你想要逼迫的——”

“我没有想要逼迫你，伯纳多。”莱尼叹了一口气。“但如果我说我对你的恐惧并不知情，那确实是谎言。”莱尼交握的双手放下，他抬起左臂，想要去触碰古铁雷斯垂在体侧的发抖的手指，却被对方躲开了，“令我关心的确实是你的恐惧，伯纳多。因为看到了它们，我看到了你。”

“你看到了我？在哪里？你看到我溺毙在巨大的酒瓶里，是不是？圣父大人，如果你认为你知晓了我的秘密就可以控制——”

“我为什么要控制你？”莱尼生硬地打断了古铁雷斯不择言的指责。“是的，我知道你的秘密，我知道你酗酒，我早就知道，早在国务卿以此威胁你之前我就知道了一切，你觉得你可以因此责问我吗，古铁雷斯？”

古铁雷斯不作答。

“听我说，伯纳多，我知道你的秘密。除了酒精以外——”

“你知道我是同性恋。”古铁雷斯替他说完整句话。

“我知道你是同性恋。”莱尼停顿了一下，“我也知道你曾在童年被虐待过。伯纳多，我都知道。你觉得我派遣你到美国去调查库尔特的案子是一种残忍，对吗？伯纳多，如果你要这样指责我，作为教宗，作为你的同伴，作为你的朋友，我都无法否认，却也无法接受你的怨恨。因为我从未怀疑过的，是你自己都不曾看到的，伯纳多，是你的勇气。”

莱尼还是抓住了古铁雷斯的手。颤抖的手指在他的掌心慢慢温顺下来。莱尼盯着古铁雷斯小指上的尾戒看了一会儿。“你不是一个懦弱的人，伯纳多，相反，你是一个无比勇敢的人。我只是想帮助你。”

古铁雷斯任由教宗握着自己的手，他站的离他太近了，近到呼吸同气，如同一场尽兴缠绵的亲吻。主教却觉得自己全身的血液几乎要被愤怒灼熟到沸腾起来。

“你想帮助我…圣父大人。”他似乎想让自己的声音听起来显得更加尖刻而讽刺，但他开口时便发觉喉管苦涩难耐，比起质问却更像绝望的哭诉，他为自己的无能感到悲伤。“你想救我，是吗？我的圣父，我的神子，你果真如他们所言是一位‘彻头彻尾’的圣人！”

莱尼松开了他的手。红衣主教似乎失控了，他无言地抱住头，而后痛苦的弯下腰去，而后从蜷缩的身体里泄出野兽般细长的呜咽。教宗站在原地，一动不动地看着他。

“你凭什么以为你可以救我？” 古铁雷斯扶着膝盖站在那里，用嘶哑的质问刺向神像一般伫立的教宗。

“因为我足够可悲？因为我是该死的同性恋，因为我被像库尔特那样的人侵犯过？因为我太软弱又太容易被看穿，因为我只是一个太过微不足道的仆人…而我侍奉的甚至不是上帝本身，我是仆人的仆人，我侍奉你，一位当之无愧的圣人，一位随行神迹的伟大的圣彼得，你觉得你可以救我，你觉得你应该救我？父亲啊，你以为你是谁？”

莱尼依旧站在原地，他张了张口，却没有发出声音。古铁雷斯直起腰来，直视他的眼睛。湿润的湖水如今幻化成干涸的枯井，残忍地犹如穿刺身体的刀剑。

“你不是他。” 古铁雷斯说。“就算是他也救不了我。”

“主教，”莱尼深吸了一口气，不再呼他的名字。“你不该说这样的话，你不该否认你的信仰。这不是你会说的话。”

“可这是你会说的话，对不对？”古铁雷斯笑了，“你对我说，你不信上帝。你说那句话时真诚像是一个五岁的孩子：站在教堂中心，把悬死的圣子当成货架上的芭比娃娃。你可以说你不信上帝，你不信他。但我不可以。因为什么——”

“伯纳多——”

“因为我信。这简直太他妈的好笑了。”虽然古铁雷斯并没有笑，但他还是成功惊到了莱尼，教宗定睛看着他，这是他第一次听见古铁雷斯说脏话。“因为我不像你，我从未怀疑，我从未怀疑过他、他的存在。”

“苦难的人们在苦难中呼号，痛苦的人们在痛苦中诘问，他们觉得圣主缺席，指责他视而不见，指责他袖手旁观——他们太愚蠢了。我从未怀疑过，我从未问过，主在哪里，圣灵在哪里，圣子在哪里，你们为什么不救我？”

“我从未问过，你在哪里。”

莱尼用尽所有的力气，忍住想要上前用抱住古铁雷斯的欲望。红衣主教在他一臂之外就这么堂皇地破碎、溃烂、垮掉、流淌、消失不见。伯纳多[·](https://movie.douban.com/celebrity/1010510/)古铁雷斯以低沉的嗓音告解他一生的苦难。莱尼看着他，想到出现在自己梦里的那只袋鼠。

“因为我知道他就在哪儿。从未缺席，从未忽视。上帝就在那儿，为我的苦难与绝望本身，得饲于我的痛苦与恐惧为生。他就在那里，伤害我的不是别人，圣父。性侵我的不是别人，我从来没有怀疑过，性侵我的就是上帝。”

古铁雷斯望着莱尼，在他一步之遥里跪下去，他握起莱尼的手，在其上落下信徒的一吻，以忏悔的姿态控诉白袍的侍者——若你果真便是圣人。

“那么现在，父亲，你依旧觉得，你能够救我吗？”

“我可以，伯纳多。”年轻的教宗回答。

“你不是上帝。”古铁雷斯指出。

“我爱你。”

“现在你知道我为什么不回你的信了吧。”古铁雷斯在长椅上坐了下来，双手撑住低垂的头，不再去看背义的教宗。

莱尼有些不知所措，他脱口而出的爱尚未掷地发声，对方却已沉默的姿态表达了最剖白的抗拒。他试探地再次呼唤主教的名字，“伯纳多？”

“因为从来没有什么袋鼠。”古铁雷斯的声音闷闷的。“你的梦里，从来没有一只性欲大发的袋鼠在他妈的你的花园里强奸你。”

莱尼无法忍受，他想阻止古铁雷斯继续说脏话，他更想的是阻止古铁雷斯继续说任何话了，别再说了，教宗用沉默祈求。

“因为你梦到的是我，”主教却并未打算遂他的心愿，反而用低絮的声音残忍地剥开神父层叠的祭衣，他想要做什么呢？莱尼实在恐惧，你想要做什么呢？把十字刀插在我的胸口，划开皮肉，看我是否也会流血，看我是否会像人子那样再次复活吗？如果我不能呢，伯纳多。

“你梦见我，在花园中央，在梵蒂冈中央，在圣母像之下，撕碎你的长袍，拽下你的十字针，分开你的双腿，侵犯你的身体，圣父，你梦见的是我对吗？”

莱尼现在开始怀疑这是一场近乎谋杀的报复。以眼还眼，以牙还牙，以血还血，以骨还骨。因为我知道了你的秘密，现在由你来揭穿我的。

“告诉我，圣父，在你的梦里，那只袋鼠有没有咬伤你的肩膀？”

“伯纳多…”

“因为如果是我，我就会这样做。因为如果是我这个可悲的、该死的同性恋，我就会在贯穿你的同时，抚摸你的胸口，箍住你的喉咙，但我又想听你的哭声，父亲，所以我会咬住你的肩膀，吸吮你的汗水和血液，我会好奇，我会想要问你，你疼不疼？”

莱尼投降了。他走过去坐在古铁雷斯身边，将他的手放在自己的膝盖上。“我梦见了你，主教。”我梦见你亲吻我，我梦见我拥抱你，我梦见我们并肩背叛上帝——准确地说并非并肩，我们以交媾的姿态犯下罪行，我梦见我们以徒劳的爱再辩护自己的所为，我梦见你问我，疼吗？我回答：“是的，就像爱人一样疼。”

古铁雷斯在莱尼困惑的目光里径自站起身来，头也不回地穿过花园离开他。片刻之后他折返时教宗依旧坐在那里，比任何一尊圣母像都更像一尊圣母像。除了他并非瓷塑，而是以血肉生长。古铁雷斯手上拿着一罐可乐。

“圣父大人，你记得我曾经问你，在与那个女孩的一场相交里，你所获得的是什么？”

莱尼被他的提问难住了。“你为什么…你想说明什么？伯纳多，你想指控我不懂得什么是‘爱’吗？”

“我想指控的－－圣父大人，”古铁雷斯看着他，“－－是你不懂得恐惧。你即非懦弱，也并非勇敢，即非孩童，也不是长者。所有人都说，你确实是一位圣人。”

莱尼变得不耐烦起来：“‘所有人都说…’，伯纳多，这还不够让人厌烦吗？”

“‘所有人都说’并不意味着那就是谎言。”古铁雷斯此刻又重新像一个可信赖的、诚实的神父了。他的声音变得庄严，口气却出奇的平淡。“我不知道您为什么以为您爱我，圣父。但我并不怀疑你爱我，就像我也不怀疑你爱所有人。我不怀疑我不是特别的那一个。”

“你为什么觉得自己不是特别的那一个，伯纳多。”轮到莱尼陷入烦躁的苦痛之中了，轮到莱尼把头颅垂放在无力的臂弯里了。“你不在这里的时候，我没有一刻不想念你。我梦见你，给你写信，幻想纽约的大雪里你行走的样子，担心酒精损害你的身体，担心你的怨恨阻断你对我的善意和宽容。斯宾塞死去的那天晚上对我说，莱尼，你不是铰链，而是那扇门。我从未听过那样悲伤的话，那时候我多想找到你，亲口告诉你，这也是我想对你说的，伯纳多，你不是这高顶教堂的铰链，你是我的窄门。你说的对，我自以为我可以救你，所以将你置于未知的痛苦之中，想逼迫你面对它们，想看到你的勇气挺身而出，我想你解脱出来。可我不是以上帝的姿态怜悯你，我不是以圣子的怜悯推搡你，我为了我爱你而想要帮助你，可原来爱这样笨拙，事与愿违地伤害你。我才知道我确实只是一个凡人，可我已经没有机会了，伯纳多，你以为我不懂得什么叫做爱，或者你指责我不懂什么叫做恐惧，可是我懂。”

－－爱就是恐惧。莱尼停下来大口呼吸，“你是我唯一可以告解的对象，我害怕失去你，这难道不是爱吗？”

“圣父…莱尼，” 古铁雷斯终于叫他的名字了。“你不明白，你所经历过的不过是失去爱的痛苦，可你不明白，爱本身就是痛苦的。以恐惧为引线寻找到的不是爱，”红衣主教叹了一口气，“是信仰本身。”

教宗抬起头来看着他。古铁雷斯忽然笑了。

“你笑什么？”莱尼问他。

“我在笑你，圣父。”主教指了指莱尼胸口的十字铰链，“也笑我自己，我们两个，两个宣誓一生侍奉上帝，或者至少是侍奉上帝的侍者的人，”他又指了指自己胸口的十字架。“现在站在这里，互相指责对方不懂得爱。”

莱尼楞了一会，随即也笑了起来。“如果是玛丽修女听到这场对话，她会扇我巴掌。”

古铁雷斯把可乐罐放到教宗摊开的手里，冷凝的水珠经由他的指尖滚落到莱尼的指尖。“你觉得他懂爱吗？”主教盯着聚滴成流，忽然问道。

莱尼‘砰’的一声拉开他的零度樱桃可乐。“他什么都不懂。”  
  


庇护十三世陷入昏迷的第一个月后，红衣主教古铁雷斯照常在桌前给他写信。他伸手将信纸展开抚平，用一方纸镇压住一角。那是一枚小小的铜像，雕刻成袋鼠的模样。

那时他问年轻的神侍，“在那场幻想的性交里，你疼不疼？”圣父的双手放在膝盖上，眼神温和。

“疼。”他说像爱人一样疼。比爱人还要疼。

红衣主教笑起来：“你看，如果是在梦里，是永远都不会疼的。”

古铁雷斯落笔在纸上，这是他写给庇护十三世的第三十封信，如同自食其果的徒劳补偿，昏迷的教宗当然不会给他任何回音。

“ _那时你在花园里对我说，你不信仰上帝。”_ 古铁雷斯的致信以一段复述开头。 _“我回答，你是一位真正的基督徒。你笑着说，我果然是不同的，与玛丽修女，与国务卿，或者与梵蒂冈城内任何一位主教或者修士都不同。甚至与这世界上任何一位信徒都不同。我不知道‘任何’是否过于夸大事实，但目之所及里，我与他们确实不同。”_

古铁雷斯停下来，望着窗外发呆了一会儿，继续写道：

_“我当然与他们是不同的，圣父。因为我不相信你是一位圣人，无关于你是否极力想要向我证明‘你不是’。于我而言最恐惧的是你的神圣，你越像一位圣人，这爱就越发痛苦。你越行事与他重合，这恐惧就越发厚重。莱尼，你怎么不明白呢。我与他们都不相同的原因在此：_

_我并不爱你。我信仰你。_

_——伯纳多[·](https://movie.douban.com/celebrity/1010510/)阿隆索[·](https://movie.douban.com/celebrity/1010510/)古铁雷斯_”

完。


End file.
